


Apparently the afterlife is weird

by Eytanium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Chapter 1 is First Person POV, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I hate tagging, I'm trying really hard for this to be good, OC is a skeleton, Oc gets a second chance at life, Oc is a good singer, Please give suggestions on how it can be better., Rewrite cause I hate my writing, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), The rest of the story will be in third person, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), i hate my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eytanium/pseuds/Eytanium
Summary: Death was always one thing humans feared. Nobody wants to die or have someone die, but regardless Death takes them without a second thought. But I was different. Death gave me another chance.And I'm not going to waste it.
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting this because I hate my writing and want to make this fic likable at least.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcomed.

People always thought death was scary. I thought that too until I met them. I woke up in what looked like a large poorly lit suite. The only light sources were the candles that were lit practically everywhere and a fireplace. Right there in a chair by the fireplace was a cloaked figure.

_Death._

They were reading a magazine with a big bold title. “Cloak Sale: Buy 1, Get 1 Free!” They seemed to be enjoying themselves before noticing me. They let out a blood-curdling screech before throwing their magazine at me. Their aura was shocked, almost embarrassed. I jumped back and began to apologize profusely. The rest was history.

I quickly learned that Death couldn't talk, and he spoke through his aura or using sign language. Apparently, I was the first person they actually 'spoke' too. Everyone was too afraid of them to attempt to talk. Not a lot of people seem to realize that Death was only doing their job. After a while, Death allowed me to stay with them until I was given the okay to 'leave'.

We became superb friends. Death was a good roommate. Turns out, Death really likes their coffee and cloaks. Although I never saw their face, I would get a glimpse at their hands every now and again. Their 'skin' was dark, close to a really dark murky brown.

I was never able to get a good look at myself. Death didn't have any mirrors or many reflective surfaces in the suite, even if they did it'd be too dark for me to see myself. For what seemed like years, they had refused to let me return to earth, they always gave me the 'not yet' response. I sometimes feel like they were never going to let me leave.

A good amount of time had passed since the day I showed up.

I was laying on the floor by Death's chair, reading a book about 'Monsters'. I never really gave any thought about them in particular, All I know is that they were children's stories to get them to behave like the Boogieman.

There were so many types of monsters that the book covered. Death had recommended the book after I exclaimed (quite loudly to...and repeatedly) that I was bored. Death had gone out on another death and 'said' that he'd return soon. Needless to say, these 'Monsters' were interesting. The book even went into detail about souls and reproduction of the different monster species. But one species really caught my eye.

Skeletons.

They were basically just magic and bones. They had nothing to protect themselves from external harm, and could move freely without any issues from their lack of muscles. They couldn't fall apart because their magic keeps them connected. But unfortunately, they use lots of magic to keep from falling apart.

According to the book, they were used on the front lines during wars. Though I am unsure what kind of fictional war the book is referring to.

After a couple of hours of reading, the fireplace flared up, signalling Death's return. I looked up in time to see Death brushing soot off their cloak. I closed the book and sat up to look at Death. They looked rather Grim.

Haha!

But in all seriousness, Death didn't look too happy right now. They looked fatigued. “What's wrong, Death?” I asked as they turned their attention from their cloak to me. His aura was uncertain...it felt almost sad. They didn't respond. “Death?” I questioned. They made their way to the bookshelf and pulled out a small red book with a cartoon version of Death on the cover. The cartoon Death had a scythe in one hand while the other hand was holding up the peace sign.

The real Death stalked over to where I was and pulled me to my feet by my forearm before they grabbed the book I was reading and shoved the books into my arms before signing.

'It's time.'

I stared at their hands before looking up at the void that is their face. “Now? I can go back to earth?” I questioned. They nodded before pushing me toward the fireplace. “Death, what will happen to you? Will I see you again?” I asked, hoping for at least a good response. They shrugged before nodding. They don't know what they're going to do, but they'll see me again.

They began to sign again. “I will help you as best as I can in your new life. That journal will help us stay in contact. You can keep the other book. You will need it.” I swear I could almost hear them winking. Their aura felt miserable. I did the first thing I could think of.

I embraced Death. Literally.

I felt them freeze for a moment before their arms wrapped around me. Death let out a silent sob. I rubbed their back as they sagged against me. They needed this. “Death, thank you for giving me another chance at life. Thank you for taking care of me. And last of all, thank you for being my best friend.” I said as they pulled away while allowing me straighten out their cloak. I held the books in a tight hold as they gestured for me to close my eyes. I obeyed as they grabbed my shoulders and led me into the fireplace.

After a moment, I felt my soul being chilled and the space around me tremble. I felt like I was moving without permission. I felt my hands rip through something firm and hard, only be met with a cold, wet substance collapsing on top of me. I could feel Death's aura right above me as if calling out for me. I felt my hands begin to rip through the substance that was separating me from my friend.

Finally, I felt my arm break free from the substance. I began to claw at what felt like tall, unkempt hair that sprouted from the earth. My other arm broke from the confines and began to scramble to free the rest of my body. Death seemed to quickly pick up on my distress because they began to help dig my body out. When I was finally released from the dirt prison I felt Death kneel beside me. All I could see were the stars, the Moon, and my friend's cloaked form.

I smiled up at them before they pulled me to my feet. I took a moment to steady myself before Death took my hand, and pointed toward what looked like a huge mountain with a large town nearby. 'I will guide you to the outskirts of that town, and then you will have to continue on your own.' Death signed before they wrapped my arm around their neck to support me.

It was a fairly quiet walk toward the town and Death was extremely helpful. They helped me cross a creek, where I looked at my reflection for the first time. I had to stop and look at it closer before realizing Death had turned me into a skeleton monster. I was quick to point my reflection out to Death, who seemed to be extremely amused by my reaction.

My body was broken looking. Some bones were cracked or chipped. Others were broken, while a few were missing. Nothing important seemed to be missing, just a rib or two. Other parts seemed to be close to being chewed off. My skull had some scratches, chips, and a huge hole on the top left side of my head like it had been bashed in.

My body was indeed broken looking, but usable at least. I didn't want to think about what happened to my body. Death and I continued our quiet journey to the town.

After giving my body a quick once over, Death had gave me a spare cloak when realizing most of what I was wearing was ruined. And true to Death's word, when we reached the outskirts of the town, they stopped. Their aura was sad again. I didn't blame them, I was sad too. They helped me for so long and I was suddenly leaving.

Death pulled me into a hug that I happily returned. “I want you to walk down this street. There should be someone who can help you. I put a pen and some money in your pocket. The rest is up to you. I am sure you are aware that you aren't human anymore. You are a monster now. You are an experience that no one else will have. You will need a new name...Lucida Skeleton...I like the sound of it."

I beamed at the name. From what I remember from the book, the skeleton species named each other after fonts due to the how that skeleton speaks. Being named after one myself beam in joy that I could possibly become apart of a species that I found interest in. "Thank you again for everything, Death. I hope we see each other again soon." I said before they seemed to chuckle. "Not too soon, I hope." And with a wave, they vanished. I smiled sadly at the spot they had vanished from before pulling my hood up and beginning to make my way down the street with nothing over me, but the stars and Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought a lot about this. I hope I chose the right path for this. Suggestions are welcomed.

It's been moments since Lucida began the journey on her own and she had no idea where to start her new life.

Like absolutely zero idea.

She was desperately trying to think up a plan, but nothing seemed to work out. 'To find a place to live, I need money. And to have money, I need a job. And to get a job, I needed a place to live and clothes. And to get a clothes, I need Money.....FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! Why is life so damn expensive?!' Lucida huffed as she pinched the bridge of her non-existent nose. She was getting a migraine from the stress or maybe it's from where her skull was bashed in.

She wanted to go back to Death's place. Don't get her wrong. Being alive again is awesome, but so stressful and complicated. She'd need help. She'd have to ask for help which might be a little difficult seeing as she was now a skeleton monster. (Not to mention, she was also a bit to prideful for her own good.)

She's a monster. No human in their right mind would help her. Humans think monsters don't exist, and they'd probably sooner kill her than help her. She'd probably give the first human she meets a heart attack. She wasn't sure if she'd actually pity the poor soul though.

"What the fuck?"

She felt weird, her skull hurt. Like something was scrapping against the inside of her head. She tensed for a second before realizing it was her own phalanges dragging at the edge of the hole. She forced her hand out of the hole while rubbing her offending phalanges against her palm. She felt something like a mixture of sand and flour roll off her fingers and onto the cold cement beneath her.

_Dust._

She shivered at the thought of her dust being found on the street by some poor fool, who'll probably think someone just dumped the pile out while cleaning. She didn't want to die without accomplishing anything in her new life and run Death out here after just dropping her off.

Lucida shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them in check _~~and out of the gaping hole in her skull that could be the cause of her dusting at any second~~._

Seconds passed before the dusty hand found its way to her face, attempting to rub away the worsening migraine. "My skull hurts. I think I need to sit." She huffed as her legs began to shake. She staggered toward a nearby light pole and held onto it to steady herself. The cold metal against her bones helped ground her. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Her bones were not-so-quietly jangling together under her cloak. Lucida could faintly see an outline down the street. Another Pole? A person? It was hard to tell in the early morning fog.

She slowly pushed away from the pole and began to make her way toward the silhouette. 'Maybe they can help me?' She began shuffling toward the shadow as she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come out to warn the stranger of her presence. She saw the figure raise their head to look at her. And she almost smiled when she saw him moving toward her. Lucida signed and closed her eyes for a moment.

Next thing she knew, she was laying in a bed with white sheets pulled up to her midsection. 'What the hell? Where- Where am I?' Lucida scanned the room. It looked like a classic hospital room. The smell of cleaners were pungent in the air. It smelt just like when he- 'No! Lucida, don't you dare think about it especially without Death here.'

It didn't take long for her to spot her cloak on a chair beside a pile of neatly folded clothes. She let out a sigh before leaning back against the pillow. 'This is nice.' She thought as she snuggled into the pillow. As if it was on instinct, she tried to scratch at the hole only to find it was bandaged up.

'And now I'm leaving.' She huffed before throwing the blanket off. She moved to get up before she felt her arm snag on something. She looked down to find an IV wedged in the joint where her radius and ulna attached to her humerus. She grimaced before pinching the needle and pulling it out of the joint. "How did they even get this in there? You know what... never mind." She whispered before walking over to the clothes on the chair to examine the clothes.

Whoever got her the clothes got them in a more cozy style. In the pile was gray sweatpants, undergarments, a pair of socks, and a sweatshirt with E.M.P.D.. At this point, Lucida didn't care where the clothes came from. She was glad for them seeing as she only donned a hospital gown. 'If I'm quick I might be able to snag a shower before someone comes in.' She snatched the clothes off the chair with her cloak before retreating into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Lucida was extremely grateful for the shower and clothes. Her bones felt a lot cleaner even if she didn't have any actual soap, she resorted to using hand soap. It wasn't the best but it got the job done. And she had to dry off with the hospital gown since she had nothing to dry off with. Once again it wasn't the best, but it got the job done. She now just looked like a normal ugly, mangled, chewed up, broken skeleton.

She was a helluva lot cleaner and warmer than before. "Better not have taken my stuff or I'm going to raise hell." Lucida thought as she pulled the cloak from the pile and felt the pockets. 'Nothing seems to be missing.' She let out a sigh as the cloak's weight rested on her shoulders. Lucida began making her way to the door as she slipped the socks into her pocket. She stopped and pressed her skull against the door. She could hear people chatting, but nothing serious.... that was until she heard a pair of voices that seemed to be getting closer.

'Don't come in here. Don't come in here. Go away.'

She could start to understand them when they got closer.

"Is she going to be okay, Dr. Hatshaw?"

"As I've said before, Ms. Toriel. She will be fine. It was just a case of Magic Dehydration. She's currently getting some nutrients with some Magic Infusion. She'll be awake soon."  
  
"Are you sure? A monster that size with wounds like that...It should have dusted them way before it got this bad. Do you think it could have been a case of abuse?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not one to usually jump to conclusions, but I can confidently assure you that she has a high chance at making a full recovery physically. I can't say the same about her mental status until she wakes up."

"Then I hope you don't mind if we take a look at her for ourselves."

"Of course not, Miss. Just let me fetch her charts before we head in."

At the sound of that Lucida's soul filled with dread. 'Oh fuck. I gotta get out of here.' She scanned the room before sprinting to the window. Across the road was a large cornfield that seemed to lead into a thinly forested area. She was about to break the window before making a realization. 'I'm on the third floor. If I jump then I'd have to deal with two broken legs and my shattered pride....oh wait I already have one of those.' She looked around the room before spotting her way out.

'The air vent. I just need to raise the bed, climb in, and find a way out.' Lucida rushed over and jumped onto the bed before scrambling to mess with the remote. It wasn't long before she heard another voice outside the room.

"Hey Toriel, is the new skeleton awake yet?"

"Not yet. The doctor said she will be a bit. She needed to grab her chart before we head in to see her."

"Do ya' think they're another one of the skeleton's...ya' know?"

"I do not believe so. They don't look much like any of them, but it could still be possible. Have you called any of the boys to let them know about the situation?"

"Yeah. I spoke to Papyrus. He said he and some of his 'cousins' were on their way to have a look at the skeleton."

Lucida felt the bed jolt to a stop waking her from her trance. She got to her feet before prying at the vent cover.

  
"I'm back with the charts. Oh! Pleasure seeing you again, Officer Undyne."

Lucida's heart sank before she felt the vent cover come off. 'Ha! Suck on that, Fate!' The skeleton thought as she saw the door begin to open. "YEET!" She chucked the vent cover at the door and climbed into the vent.

It wasn't long until Lucida made it a good few feet into the ventilation system when she heard a voice echo off the walls.

"NGAAAHHHHH! GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!" A very aggressive voice shouted as a hand brushed against her toes. Luckily, the skeleton was far enough into the vent that the lady couldn't swat at her again. 'Not today, foul beast.'

It didn't take long for Lucida to find a vent in what seemed to be a stairwell. She kicked the covering off causing it to land with a loud crash. The skeleton stuck her head out of the opening and look around before looking at the drop. She was about 8 feet from the ground. She managed to jump down before hearing a door a few stories above her slam open. Lucida bolted down the stairs like the devil was on her heels... maybe that abrasive lady was the devil for all she knew.

She reached the ground floor with a huff. 'I better get a fucking cookie for all this exercise I'm doing.' She huffed before peeking out the door of the stairwell and observing the surrounding area. The lobby was filled with humans and....monsters of all shapes and sizes. 'Oh my Stars...Monsters are real in this world. I might be able to get out of here easier than I thought.'

She pulled her hood up and began to make her way across the lobby while carefully observing everything in sight. The only thing in her way is security and they don't seem to be bothered by anything. She was almost in front of the door when she heard the dreaded sound.

"NGAAAHHHHHH! WHERE IS THAT BRAT?!"

"Undyne. Please calm down. We will find her. If she hears you it could scare her off again. We just need to be patient."

Lucida felt her body tense, but didn't slow her pace. She was right in front of the revolving doors when she heard the calmer voice speak again.

"What is it, my child?"

Lucida's heart sank when the abrasive voice rang out.

"HEY PUNK! I SEE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"

  
Her body moved before her mind could. Her legs carried her out the door, through the parking lot, and onto the road. She only stopped when the sound of a horn and tires screeching brought her to her senses.

Beside her was a Black Convertible and from the look of it. The car seemed to have been able stop in time. She shot a glare at the tinted windshield of the car. "Watch where you're going, stupid head!" She shouted before kicking the front of the car before turning to take off into the field.

Only seconds later did she regret it when she heard a voice rang out from the car. "YOU PUNY RUNT! YOU DARE DAMAGE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE'S CAR! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER!" At the sound of the voice, Lucida sped up hoping to keep out of reach of the enraged 'Edge'.

'Great! Now I got a crazy murderous lady chasing me, along with another woman, and someone with their buddies and/or family is gonna kill me! Fan-Fuckin'-tastic!' Lucida could faintly hear her pursuers telling her that they weren't going to hurt her.

'I'm not falling for them lies again... I'm never going to fall for them lies again... ever.' She snapped as she desperately began to pick up the pace. It wasn't long until she heard what seemed to be a footfalls from...behind her. She felt a hand grab her cloak and dangle her in the air, but like hell Lucida would go down without a fight. Lucida began flailing her legs while her hands went to the clasp at the cloth around her vertebrae.

"Child, please calm down. We do not mean you any harm." 'Toriel' said but despite the calming tone Lucida wasn't going to listen to her words. "No! No! I won't listen to your lies! I refuse!" She shouted as she managed to undo the clasp causing her fall straight onto her back. Lucida looked up to glare at them, but froze when her eyes landed on the woman. In front of her was a huge goat monster wearing a purple pantsuit.

Lucida slowly began looking at the other people. Standing beside Toriel was a blue fish monster and a human child, who looked a little winded. She felt herself tense up before looking back at the goat monster, Toriel.

The goat monster smiled at the small skeleton before kneeling. "I am Toriel. I hope we didn't scare you to bad." She cooed as if she's talking to a child. Lucida's face curled into a snarl before hissing. "I'm not a child!" Toriel almost looked shocked at the sudden aggression before relaxing when she realized the much smaller monster wasn't going to attack her. "I can see that." She said as the child pulled on Toriel's jacket.

"Oh. Where are our manners? This is my child, Frisk." Toriel said as the brown hair child waved. "They are mute. I apologize if you don't understand them." Toriel said before gesturing to the blue fish lady. "That is Undyne. I am very sorry that she scared you earlier. It was not our intention. She just has some questions for you." Toriel said as Undyne knelt down beside the much larger monster. "Hey Skelly, I'm Officer Undyne. I work with the Mount Ebott Police Department." The fish said before sticking out her hand. Lucida tensed before realizing that 'Undyne' wasn't going to smack her. She stared at the hand and watched as Undyne silently pulled it away. "I'm Lucida. Lucida Skeleton." She said as she slowly began to scoot away from the group.

"Nice to meet you. We got a call today about someone seeing you passed out in the middle of the sidewalk. Usually we aren't called for something like that, but you're not in the system and with wounds like that we decided you needed help and I came to get a report. Can you tell me anything from last night?" She said before settling in front of the skeleton.

"No."

"Are you sure, my child? We might be able to help you if you talk to us."

"Yes."

"Ma'am, we can't help if you don't tell us anything."

"Good. Mind your own business." Lucida snapped at the two before Undyne stood with a sigh before looking back toward the hospital as the sound of footsteps was approaching the small group.

"WHERE IS THAT USELESS EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER?!"

"EDGE, PLEASE! SHE DIDN'T CAUSE ANY REAL DAMAGE! SHE WAS ONLY SCARED!"

"SHE WON'T KNOW WHAT THE DEFINITION OF 'SCARED' IS UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HER, CREAMPUFF!"

"Boys Please. We just managed to get her to respond to us."

"Not anymore." Lucida huffed before the newcomers came into her view.

She froze when she saw them. Three skeletons that towered over her small form. Hell, they even towered over Toriel, who was at least 7 feet tall! They all looked alike, but so different at the same time. One of the skeletons looked down at her and seemed to smile. He stood out from the other two. He was the shortest (probably due to him slouching) and his clothes were different. A bright orange hoodie, green cargo shorts, and orange sneakers. A unique choice of clothing. She watched as he walked over to her with a smile on his skull.

He just stared at her. Observing her like she was some kind of pet. Lucida stared up at him and put on a sweet smile.

"You look like a carrot."

...

"PPFFFFFFFTT! What?"

"Miss Skeleton! That was rude!" Toriel scolded the small monster, but Lucida wasn't sorry for what she said. Not in the slightest. The skeleton's shoulders bounced as he brought his hand to his skull. A bright orange was bleeding into his cheeks as he covered the majority of his face.

"It's not really rude. It's just me being honest like when I said I don't want help and would like to be on my way." Lucida said as she rose to her feet. Another voice rang through the air.

"APOLOGIES MISS LITTLE SKELETON, BUT YOU CANNOT LEAVE UNTIL YOU GET CHECKED OVER BY THE DOCTOR. YOU ALSO NEED TO BE PUT INTO THE SYSTEM SO WE CAN GET YOU BACK HOME." Lucida turned to find one of the taller skeletons step forward. He looked much like the carrot one, but he seemed more...I don't know what to say. He had on a white t-shirt with the words "COOL DUDE" written on it with what suspiciously looks like black permanent marker and short blue shorts.

'How can this guy even wear that?! I can't even look at him while he's wearing that, but damn he pulls it off....I'm almost jealous.' Lucida glared at 'Cool Dude's' black and white sneakers. She lets out a yelp when she feels her feet leave the ground and finds herself face to face with the third and tallest skeleton. He wore a black shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and red heeled boots that even Lucida wouldn't wear.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DENTED MY CAR! SUCH A SMALL WEAK CHILD DARES TO DAMAGE THE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!" He practically screams into her face. Lucida flinches at the sound of his voice before presenting another sweet smile.

"You sound like you swallowed a cheese grater. Also I recommend a mint, Edgy McFuckFace." Lucida almost instantly regretted it when she heard a growl come from the Dark skeleton. Lucida snapped her teeth at the taller skeleton and let out a growl. Her growl was much higher pitched and sounded almost painful. It almost sounded like it came from a chihuahua, but even 'Edge' looked surprised at the short monster. 'Prick.' Lucida scowled at the skeleton as a pair of hands found their way under her arms and pulled her from Edge's grasp.

"Come on kid. Lets get you back inside. Doc's waitin'." 'Carrot' said as he flung the small skeleton over his shoulder as he made his way back toward the _~~prison~~_ Hospital.

  
"Put me down! I'm not a Child! I don't need to see a doctor, You damn overgrown Carrot!" Lucida hissed as she began to squirm on the skeleton's shoulder but no matter how much she squirmed, 'Carrot' never once slowed his pace or released his hold. Lucida was stuck looking over this skeleton's shoulder at the other monsters that followed after them. "MISS SKELETON, LADIES SHOULD NOT CURSE! IT IS VERY RUDE!" 'Cool Dude' lectured as Lucida shot a glare at the skeleton, only to find him glaring right back down at her.

Lucida looked down Carrot's back to avoid the glare from the more friendly skeleton. She was ready to go home-right...no home yet. She watched as they made their way back into the hospital. Obviously, they were surrounded with doctors and nurses, that came in a variety monsters and humans. She felt a pair of hands try and pull her from Carrot's hold. She barely knew the skeleton holding her, but no fucking way is she being handed around like some damn barbie doll.

Lucida growled, but when the hands kept pulling the monster whipped her upper body around as far as she could and snapped her teeth at a nasty looking human nurse that seemed to scowl at her. The lady jumped back when Lucida swung a hand at the nurse. That was the first and last time they attempted to pick her up but the small monster could feel them poking and prodding at her bones all the way to the elevator. 'Cool Dude' stayed right in the her line of sight as Carrot was guided by the original doctor back to her room.

As soon as the group entered the room, Undyne shut the door and stood in front of it, blocking Lucida's only way out. Lucida huffed before Carrot basically threw her onto the bed as if she weighted nothing. Lucida moved to jump out of the bed only for 'Cool Dude' to grab her shoulders to keep her in place. "MISS SKELETON, IF YOU WOULD PLEASE STAY STILL FOR A FEW MINUTES. THE SOONER THE DOCTOR FINISHES CHECKING YOU OVER THE SOONER WE CAN GET YOU HOME."

Lucida stopped moving and looked up at him. "...Do you promise?" Lucida said as she saw him smile. "YES, BUT ONLY IF YOU BEHAVE AND LET THE DOCTOR CHECK YOU OVER."

Lucida looked between the Doctor, the monsters in the room, and 'Cool Dude'. "Deal." She said as she pulled her legs up on to the bed and stilled as the doctor began checking her over. As promised, she did not move an inch unless instructed. 'Cool Dude's' hands never moved from her shoulders as Dr. Hatshaw prodded at Lucida's arm.

"Okay, Miss. I'm going to check your skull now. I just need to remove these bandages." The human said as she began to pick at the bandages on the skeleton's head. This gave Lucida the time to actually check out the doctor. She was only a few inches taller then the small monster, dark hair that was pulled back, and light brown eyes. She wore some eye makeup, had tan skin, and wore the usual doctor's attire. She was gorgeous much prettier than Lucida looks now. It made her chest ache. 'I could've been this beautiful...I could've still been beautiful if he didn't-' A deep rumble echoed through the room causing all eyes to turn to the small skeleton, who was currently glaring blankly at the Doctor.

For a moment, Dr. Hatshaw froze before seemingly realizing that the monster wasn't exactly looking at her, just in her direction. A burning hateful glare was in the monster's sockets but they looked distant as if she wasn't all there.

This skeleton really looked as if they've been through hell and back. Multiple bones were missing from her skeleton, bites were present all over her body, and this head wound... You could think of endless possibilities with wounds like these. Maybe she was in an illegal fighting ring or a case of abuse. Could possibly be monster haters attacking this monster. Or maybe they were part of the armed monster forces. Maybe someone wanted this monster dead, but failed to kill them multiple times.

The sound of snapping brought the monster back to her senses. Cold fingers were gently gliding across the area around the hole. When she felt the fingers drag against the very edge of the hole, Lucida snapped her skull up and glared up at the doctor. "No." That was the only word the skeleton said to the doctor. Dr. Hatshaw stared at her for a second before sighing. "Miss, if you don't mind me asking. It's basic protocol for these things. Since you almost....'fell down', I understand you'd want to go home. So I want someone that could be a relative or a close friend to keep an eye on you. Do you have any family or someone we can call to come get you and watch you through the night?" The human asked as she walked to the sink to wash her hands.

Lucida glanced around the room at the other monsters. 'Cool Dude's' hands squeezed her shoulder as in a comforting gesture causing Lucida to sigh. "No. No one." No one seemed surprised at the answer. "Well. We'd have to keep you here to be examined, but I guess you wouldn't like that at all given your actions from earlier. So unless one of these monsters watch you for the night, I'd have to keep you overnight." Lucida tensed at the words before shaking her head with a scowl covered her face. "Hell no. I'm not staying here. I know my rights and I refuse anymore help from any of you." The skeleton said as she stood from the bed. She barely came up to the Doctor's chin, but she didn't let the human's height intimidate her.

"Miss. Please listen. I understand you want to go home, but we can't risk you almost falling down like you did earlier today. Unless someone is willing to stay with you for the night, You must stay here." The doctor said staring down at the skeleton. Lucida wasn't familiar with those words the doctor spoke of. She never heard of the phrase 'Falling down' before. Even the book never mentioned it. "Then let me 'Fall down'. I. Don't. Care." Lucida hissed at the doctor. She heard a sharp inhale come from Toriel and Carrot. She felt the warm gloved hands return to her shoulders as 'Cool Dude's' voice rang out through the room.

"MISS HUMAN, IF YOU DON'T MIND. MAYBE MY COUSINS AND I COULD BE OF SERVICE. WE CAN KEEP AN EYE ON MISS SKELETON! AFTER ALL WE ARE THE SAME SPECIES AND HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH HANDLING THESE TYPES OF SITUATIONS." 'Cool Dude' said as he gestured to the other skeletons. "WE WOULD BE HAPPY TO TAKE HER WITH US AND KEEP AN EYE ON HER FOR THE NIGHT. I ASSURE YOU SHE WON'T ESCAPE THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S WATCHFUL EYE!" He boomed with a loud "NYEH HEH HEH!" following after.

'His name is...Papyrus?...Like the font Papyrus? Or the Plant Papyrus? Either way this guy must be kidding himself if he thinks I can't get away from him. I've always liked a challenging game of Hide and Seek.' Lucida said as a smile made its way onto her skull as she began thinking of the possibilities. "Are you sure about that, Paps? She seems like she'd be a handful, especially with your cousins around." Undyne asked as she moved away from the door and toward the taller skeleton.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I AM SURE, UNDYNE! I AM SURE OUR NEW FRIEND WILL BE AS HAPPY AS I AM THAT SHE CAN STAY THE NIGHT WITH US!" The skeleton booms as 'Carrot' spoke up. "Uh. Papyrus...She left." He said jabbing his thumb in the direction of the opened door as the sound of cackling filled the hallway.

"I told you I don't want your help! Let go of me!" The skeleton screamed as she tried to pushed against Papyrus's hold. After the papers were signed and phone numbers were exchanged, the taller male skeletons were currently trying to put the smaller one into the black convertible. Lucida had a hold around the outside of the car with her feet caught on the lower part of the car. "I refuse to go! You can't make me!" Lucida screeched. She was causing a scene and hell she found it hilarious. People stopped and watched as these tall male skeleton's were trying to force a smaller female skeleton into a car as she was screaming for them to let her go. She could practically hear the scolding that she'd possibly get for being dramatic, but damn this was fun.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! MOVE OVER CREAMPUFF! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" Edge growled out pushing Papyrus out of the way. Lucida felt an hand wrap around her left humerus and another hand wrap around her left femur. She felt herself being chucked into the backseat and felt the door shut behind her. 'Carrot' was cracking up at the sight of her face planting into the leather seat as Lucida pulled her face out of the seat and rubbed her aching nose. "Damn and I thought 'No' meant 'No'." She said earning a chuckle from 'Carrot'.

  
"Trust me, kid. This is the nicest you'll ever get edgelord to be. Better get used to it while you can." He said as he tossed what seemed to be her cloak at her. Lucida jumped at the sight of it and glanced at 'Carrot'. She slowly slipped the cloak back on, leaving the hood down. She could hear Papyrus and Edge talking in the front seats. 'Are they talking about...Robots?' After a moment, Lucida glanced at 'Carrot'. "Thanks." She said before turning to look out the window as she heard Edge complain loudly about how 'Mettaton' wasn't as good as 'Mettafell'. What they were talking about? Who knows. Not Lucida.

It wasn't long until Lucida was resting her head on the window as she snuggled into her cloak. The monsters around her buzzing with some kind of emotions from today. But Lucida can tell one thing from the atmosphere.

She could tell she was safe.

  
For now at least.

And that was just fine with her.


End file.
